Captain Phasma
Captain Phasma is a high ranking member of the First Order. She wears a special chrome Stormtrooper armor that allows her to shield herself from heavy blaster fire as well as camouflage her with the press of a button. She is the supporting antagonist in ''Star Wars: The Force Awakens''. Throughout the movie, she works closely with General Hux and Kylo Ren while also hunting down Finn in order to prevent him from revealing First Order secrets to the Resistance. Appearances ''The Force Awakens In a village on Jakku, Captain Phasma leads the Stormtrooper attack on a mission to locate the rebel pilot Poe Dameron and obtain information on the whereabouts of Luke Skywalker. Under the orders of Kylo Ren, Phasma has her Stormtroopers execute the entire village when and take Poe hostage for information. Onboard the Star Destroyer ''Finalizer following the battle, she finds one of her Stormtrooper cadets, FN-2187, suffering trauma over the massacre that he takes his helmet off from the stress. Phasma, displeased over his gesture of fear, orders him to put his helmet back on and return to duty. When FN-2187, now calling himself Finn, helps Poe escape, Phasma informs Kylo Ren and General Hux that it was most likely Finn who helped him since Finn failed to report to his re-conditioning that she had ordered him to attend, as she suspected he was having second thoughts about his loyalty to the First Order. At Starkiller Base, she is ambushed by Chewbacca and interrogated by Finn and Han Solo. While irritated towards Finn's betrayal, she does not panic over her capture, but is threatened and eventually forced to shut down the base's shields for them. After this is done, the trio dump her down a chute into the base's sewage system. Disney Parks In Hong Kong Disneyland, Captain Phasma had began her meet-and-greet sessions in Tomorrowland with First Order Stormtroopers, during Star Wars: Tomorrowland Takeover event start at June 11, 2016, as part of its 10th anniversary celebration. She will interact with guests as they explore Tomorrowland. Trivia *According to Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary, Phasma's armor is constructed from the chromium remains of a Naboo yacht once owned by Emperor Palpatine. *Phasma's name is derived from the horror film Phantasm; her silvery armor is a reference to the film's antagonist, a murderous silver sphere. It's polished finish helped reflect harmful radiation. Gallery Promotional Images Captain phasma.jpg Phasma Poster.jpg Force Awakens 1.jpg Promotional Banner.jpg PhasmaFathead.png Screenshots SW_TFA_-_Phasma_reports.png EP7 IA 151189 ED.jpg The-Force-Awakens-70.png SW_TFA_-Phasma_and_Finn.png TarkinPhasma.jpg|Phasma and General Hux discuss hunting down the newly defected Finn. The Force Awakens EW 08.jpg Episode 7 villains.jpg The-Force-Awakens-27.png SW_TFA_-_Phasma's_resilience.png Miscellaneous and Merchandise D23-Star-Wars-Captain-Phasma.jpg Captain-Phasma-Lunchbag.jpg Funko Pop! Star Wars Captain Phasma.jpg Star Wars Yomega Figures.jpg Pop Shirt Captain Phasma.jpg Captain Phasma Figure.png Lego Phasma.png The Force Awakens Tsum Tsum Collection.jpg The Force Awakens Tsum Tsum Size Collection.jpg Captain Phasma Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Captain Phasma Tsum Tsum Medium.jpg References Category:Star Wars: The Force Awakens characters Category:Females Category:Captains Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Military characters Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Star Wars characters Category:Live-Action Villains